Hiroshi-D019
|death= |gender=Male |height=*1.91 meters (no armor) *2.01 meters (with armor) |hair=Black |eyes=*Right eye: Dark blue *Left eye: Brow |cyber= |affiliation=*Beta-5 **Delta Company ***Team Kinetic |rank=*Petty Officer Second Class *Spartan |specialty=*CQC Teamleader |battles= |status=Active |class=Delta }} Hiroshi-D019 is a from the secretive Delta Company. He was a member of Team Kinetic and was the team's close-quater-combat specialist. Hiroshi was a quite boy, even for SPARTAN standards, this was due to the mental scares he received when he witnessed his family get murdered by the Covenant right in front of him. Hiroshi's sense of good and righteousness often landed him in trouble with the more unruly members of Delta Company during its training. Biography Early life Hiroshi was born on February 2. 2545 and grew up as the son of a powerful company representative on the Inner Colony world of Himeji. He's mother died shortly after giving birth to Hiroshi to disease do to the birth having taken a toll on her body. Hiroshi's father often blamed Hiroshi for his mother's death. His father would stay cold and distant toward Hiroshi for many years. In the meantime tried Hiroshi to gain his father's approval with little sucess. Hiroshi, stubborn as he was, kept trying to impress his father despite his failures. Hitoshi forced himself to excel at everything he could get his hands on, becoming one of best students in his class. On the sideline he practiced Kendo to deal with his frustrations and anger over his failures. Hiroshi would finally win his father's approval sometime in only a few weeks before the Covenant would attack Himeji. The Covenant attack came swift and hard on the unprepared inner colony. Hiroshi was guided by his father through the burning city to the evacuation ships. Half way there they had to hide in an abandoned store to hide from a Covenant patrol. The leading Sangheili spotted them and attacked. His father tried to buy time for Hiroshi to flee but the huge alien easily defeated to the weak human and took its time toying and torturing him. Hiroshi watched it all until the Sangheili became bored and decapitated his father. Hiroshi fled in horror and somehow managed to run into a team of marines that escorted him to a ship off world. The team of marines were sent by ONI to retrieve him but Hiroshi doesn't know this to this day. Hiroshi would be greatly traumatized from the experience on Himeji. He became almost mute, having a hard time formulating long sentences. As a result he became very quiet and rarely spoke to anyone. To hold back all the dark memories, he could often be seen training his Kendo with whatever that could pass as a sword. He was placed transferred to where he would stay until his abduction in July 15, and transported to Argus V, less than ten days before the Covenant arrived in the and the began. Arrival at Argus V Hiroshi arrived at Argus V as one of the first kids. Due his early arrival and that Camp Ambrose was not yet complete, he was moved around from place to place until the camp was complete and the rest of the children had arrived. When the Camp stood ready was Hiroshi and the other 300 children guided into its mess hall where an introduction of what they could expect of the program and Kyle-B115 and Ren-172 showed up in full armor to further impress the new recruits. Hiroshi was very impressed by the armor and couldn't wait to get his hands in a set of armor of his own to start killing those who had killed his family. The day ended with the recruits being escorted onto the UNSC freighter Give Me More where they were hand and instructed how to operate the equipment. Hiroshi, determined to get his revenge, steeled himself and put on the Wing and jumped from the freighter when it was his turn. Hiroshi got off course and hit a tall tree which tore his Wing to shreds and his fall was only broken from multiple impacts with the thick branches of the tree. Luckily he didn't break anything but had received countless scratches across his face, arms and legs. He also dislodged his right arm when he finally hit the ground. A trainer and a medic soon found him trying to make it back to the camp despite the injuries he had sustained. The medic concluded that the arm wasn't seriously damaged and only needed to to be put back in place. After getting his arm back into place by the medic he felt that it was a bit numb for next few days but soon after the numbness subsided. Training Equipment Appearance Personality Category:DELTA Initiative Category:Delta Company